Jared
''Jared & Friends: The Movie ''is a 2015 live-action/animated feature film produced by SuperPsychic101 Productions & Nickelodeon Movies with Nelvana Productions, Big Idea Productions, 9Story Media Group, & Universal Studios based of the franchise of the same name. This is a parody of the Season 10 premiere of Cyberchase Plot The movie starts with Jared Robinson getting ready for the weekend with his friend, Claire Higgins until he gets a call from the Posse to help clean Barney's closet. Using a portal, Jared gets to the underground lair in no time! After cleaning the closet, he finds something extraordinary, so much that he calls his real world friends over, including the ever so cynical MCJ. What they have uncovered is a blueprint and template for the final version of The Encryptor Chip, the one thing to cure Motherboard of the virus she has had for many years. The Posse must band together to get the right items needed for the chip, but little do they know that they're in for a challenge. Along the way, two of the Posse's nemeses, Taraji P. Henson (aka Cookie Lyon) & her partner, Denise Williams (the girl with a huge, huge crush on Jared), two bad girls bent on taking over the World of Imagination, soon find out and the Imagination Posse must race against time before the despicable duo can beat them and stop them from cure Motherboard. Soon, all heck breaks loose until Jared takes charge! Jared tries to calm everyone down by bringing Taraji and Denise to the Good Side, for they are misunderstood women. In the end, the two reformed villians join the crew and Motherboard gets cured, when Jared feels like it's all over. He then has a vision of more adventures for years and years to come. This makes him happy and everyone sings I Love You as a sign of their unity. The movie ends with Jared back home in time for dinner and the movies with his family, and he finds Barney back into a doll with a picture of the improved Posse. Cast Songs # Jared & Friends Theme (Movie Mix) # Clean Up this Place # Let's Go # Ants in Your Pants # Don't Nobody Bring Me No Bad News # Over the River # Thinkety-Think # How Does this Thing Work? # Up is up and Down is Down # We are The Posse # I Love You (Extended Version) # Just Imagine (End Credits) # Jared & Friends Theme Song (Full Version) Reception The movie got mostly positive and mixed reviews. Many praised the zany effects and animation used, especially during the musical numbers, while some didn't exactly like the resolution with Denise and Cookie, thinking it was a bit too rushed, but yet still explained why they were evil was a nice twist. For the most part, this movie is widely praised among the J&F fandom. Sequel A couple years later, the film got a sequel made titled: Jared & Friends Too! Trivia/Notes * This takes place about a few weeks after An Adventure in Time, taking place sometime in early December 2015 * This is the first instance the J&F Movie Mix theme is used. It uses elements from Float by Dark Star Line to create a different, but suitable vibe, yet elements from the theme are still used heavily * The movie itself is a parody of the Cyberchase episode ''Fit to Be Heroes ''and it was also concieved with the idea of what happened if Motherboard really was fully cured of the virus * Jared dances a similar way to the kids from the Jimmy Neutron episode When Pants Attack during Ants in Your Pants *The style of the Nickelodeon Movies logo for the movie is similar to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius except with Jared & Barney. This will be used in the next movie as well, but with a few more Posse members (Maddy, Claire H, MC, Natalia & Chloe) to signal that the Posse is growing and coming closer as a family *This is Chloe's first appearance in the franchise, though she makes her TV debut on the show in Crystal Clear, which takes place around a week after the events of the movie *Libby is voiced by Crystal Scales at one point, who would later take over her voice starting in Season 4, due to Raven being away on her role in Raven's Home *There are numerous differences to the original plans and the final cut for the movie: **Cookie and Denise were originally going to band together villains, like Mindy Minus from 100 Things and The Hacker from Cyberchase, to stop the gang from repairing the chip. This was soon carried over to later in the franchise, so they could have enough antagonists to do so **Jared's psychic powers were going to play a slightly bigger role, giving Jared clues of their plans **There were going to be more kids from the good side appearing *Jared states this take place one night when his family were going to see a Hunger Games movie *When in the different worlds looking for parts of the Encryptor chip, the characters are fully animated, but when in the lair and at the school, they retain their regular forms * Category:Jared & Friends Category:Movies